Dudley Dursley i nowa normalność
by A0711
Summary: Zdarzyły się złe rzeczy. Życie stało się dziwne. Dudley stara się zachować odrobinę normalności w świecie, który oszalał.
1. Chapter 1

Autor: alikat522  
Tytuł oryginału: Dudley Dursley and the New Normal  
Link do oryginału: s/7638156/1/ ... New-Normal  
Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Rozdział pierwszy

Siedział sam w kuchni, mając na sobie wyłącznie bieliznę i jadł chili prosto z puszki. Cieszył się, że stół przetrwał atak, nawet jeśli potrzebował go tylko po to, żeby trzymać na nim łokcie podczas śniadania. Była to jedna z trzech najlepszych części dnia. Dwiema pozostałymi były obiad i kolacja. Przez te wszystkie lata diet i ćwiczeń jedzenie wciąż pozostawało jego źródłem komfortu, czymś do czego zawsze wracał.  
Najpierw zajął się żywnością łatwo psującą, zaczynając od wszystkiego, co znajdowało się w zniszczonej lodówce. Nie było sensu pozwalać, by mleko i mięso się zmarnowały, tylko dlatego, że jego świat się skończył. Racjonował je sobie, zawsze najpierw sięgając po to, co miało wkrótce zacząć lub nawet już zaczęło się psuć. Żółte banany musiały zaczekać, teraz musiały być zjedzone te pobrązowiałe. Wkrótce jednak zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że za bardzo wziął sobie do serca konieczność oszczędzania i w końcu musiał przyznać, że spożycie pomarszczonego, białego hambungera nie byłoby bezpieczne, więc przerzucił się na puszki.  
Według jego obliczeń, miało mu ich wystarczyć na dwa tygodnie po trzy posiłki dziennie. Wiedział, że powinien zmniejszyć ich ilość do dwóch, lub nawet jednego, by wydłużyć ten czas, ale nie mógł się zmusić do rezygnacji z jedynej rzeczy, której mógł oczekiwać. Telewizor i komputer zostały zniszczone, a na żadnej książce nie potrafił się dłużej skupić. Jedynym, co mógł zrobić było jedzenie. I czekanie, aż zapasy żywności się skończą.  
Już dawno stracił nadzieję, że ktoś go znajdzie, zanim umrze z głodu. Normalni ludzie z pewnością nie zdołaliby ominąć magicznych barier otaczających dom. A oni najwyraźniej bali się, że jego ojciec w końcu się rozmyśli, gdyż ich zaklęcia działały w obie strony. Nie, ludzie, którzy mogliby tu wejść, musieliby mieć różdżki. Wolał umrzeć w samotności, niż pozwolić, by to znowu się stało.  
Cholera, wolałby umrzeć jeszcze w tym tygodniu. To by wiele ułatwiło. Nie musiałby patrzeć, jak kończą się puszki. Nie musiałby znowu wchodzić do salonu.  
Nie zobaczyłby już księżyca.  
Jeszcze dziewięć dni, według kalendarza. Ale co z czasem, kiedy był nieprzytomny, na samym początku? Jak mógł określić, która była noc, kiedy się ocknął, skoro ostatnią rzeczą, jaką pamiętał, był ranek? Ile czasu stracił i kiedy będzie musiał stawić czoła kolejnej pełni? W kalendarzu są zaznaczone fazy księżyca. Gdyby miał pożyć na tyle długo, by się tym martwić, z pewnością dostałby solidną odpowiedź na pytanie o datę. Solidną informację, że spędził dwa miesiące swojego życia w tej klatce, która była kiedyś jego domem.  
Dokończył chili, drapiąc łyżką wnętrze puszki, aby wybrać resztki. Następnie wypłukał ją w zlewie i wypił użytą do tego wodę - nie miał zamiaru niczego marnować. Wrzucił puszkę do przepełnionego kosza na śmieci i podszedł do kalendarza wiszącego obok zawsze milczącego telefonu. Wiele razy widział, jak używała go Jones, kiedy myślała, że nikt nie słyszy, ale ilekroć on próbował, nie było sygnału, a wciskanie przycisków nie przynosiło żadnego efektu. Postawił pierwszy z trzech iksów przy dzisiejszej dacie.  
Teraz należało tylko znaleźć coś, czym możnaby się zająć do obiadu.  
Stwierdził, że mógłby iść się umyć i ubrać. Pierwsze piętro było nietknięte, woda najwyraźniej działała, więc przynajmniej nie miał na sobie dwumiesięcznej warstwy brudu. Jego rany były okropne i bez infekcji. Jasne, chciał umrzeć, ale wolałby zaprzyjaźnić się z nożem kuchennym niż powoli gnić, rozkładając się za dnia i rozpadając na kawałki w nocy.  
Jak tamci w salonie.

Jego ubrania stawały się coraz większe. Część z nich musiała się skurczyć, kiedy próbował je wyprać, mimo to wciąż luźno z niego zwisały. Przypomniał sobie długie, wleczące się po podłodze szaty Diggle'a i zastanowił się, czy skończy wyglądając tak dziwacznie.  
Nie, prawdopodobnie skończy wyglądając jak jego kuzyn, noszący ubrania po ludziach dużo większych od siebie.  
Powoli wciągnął przez głowę wyblakły, niebieski sweter, uważając, by nie naruszyć bandaży i nie spowodować bólu. Sweter był nieco wilgotny - Diggle i Jones robili wszystko swoimi rozdzkami, więc nie potrzebowali pralki ani suszarki. Nie przewidzieli jednak, że kiedyś może ich tu nie być. Mieli być zawsze i zajmować się wszystkim, więc nie było problemu.  
Najmniejszego.  
Chciał być na nich wściekły, zaraz po tym, jak to się stało. W końcu czy nie mieli za zadanie chronić jego rodziny? Czy to nie miało być "bezpieczne" miejsce? Ale złość dość szybko minęła - po prostu nie miał na to siły. Jego wspomnienia z pierwszych dwóch tygodni były dość mgliste. Poza tym, nie powinno się źle myśleć o zmarłych.  
Cztery i pół godziny do obiadu. Był czysty, ubrany, i gotowy na wszystko, co ten dzień miał mu do zaoferowania.  
Spędził dwie godziny wyglądając przez okno.  
Dom był tak czysty, jak tylko mógł - gruz został zepchnięty na bok, a plamy krwi w większości starte. W książce, przez którą brnął, dotarł do wyjątkowo nudnego fragmentu. Był zbyt obolały, by mu ćwiczyć. Boksowanie się z cieniami szybko mu się znudziło. Pójście do łóżka zniszczyłoby mu cały harmonogram. Więc siedział. I patrzył. I czekał.  
Oprócz domu w okolicy znajdowało się jedynie kilka drzew, rozproszonych tu i tam wzdłuż linii horyzontu. Za wzgórzami była wioska, ale poza zasięgiem, więc się nie liczyła. Był tam kilka razy, eskortowany przez Diggle'a, który ostrzegał przed "niebezpieczeństwem spędzania zbyt dużej ilości czasu w zbyt małym towarzystwie".  
He he.  
Dom stał przy wąskiej, wijacej się drodze, którą kilka razy dziennie przyjeżdżały samochody. Obserwował je i zastanawiał się, kim mogą być ich pasażerowie. Powiedział sobie, że to jak bardzo powolny program telewizyjny. Taki, jak te, na oglądaniu których spędzał kiedyś wiele godzin. Nie było żadnej różnicy. To była nowa normalność.  
Dwie i pół godziny do obiadu

Mugolaki i inni ekspatrianci powracają do Anglii  
Po miesiącu od pokonania Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać odnotowano wzrost liczby osób powracających do Wielkiej Brytanii. Ci, których do wyjazdu zmusiło prześladowanie ze strony Ministerstwa Magii lub strach przed Smierciozercami, mają teraz nadzieję na ponowne zamieszkanie w swoich domach i zajęcie się swoimi sprawami. To pozwala wierzyć, że rozpoczął się proces gojenia ran i życie w kraju wkrótce wróci do normalności.  
Oczywiście nagły przypływ ludności oznacza również nowe wyzwania i komplikacje. Wielu opuściło Anglię w niejednoznacznych okolicznościach i może sprawić trudności ustalenie, kto z nich postanowił się ukryć w obliczu ogólnej paniki, a kto próbował na przykład uciec przed procesem. Niektórzy obawiają się, że oprócz wielu dobrych, uczciwych ludzi, wśród powracających może być też sporo niepożądanych, stanowiących zagrożenie dla czarodziejskiego świata.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział drugi  
Nadchodzili.  
Była pora obiadu i właśnie siorbał zupę. Przerwał, kiedy usłyszał ostatni z sygnalizatorów alarmowych Diggle'a i Jones. Dźwięk był słabszy niż poprzednio. Czy to oznaczało, że bariera również była słabsza?  
Rozważył ukrycie się. Drzwi na strych były małe i nierzucające się w oczy, więc możliwe, że by je przeoczyli. Rozważył sięgnięcie po nóż, albo nawet po tasak. Może zdołałby zadać im kilka ciosów, zanim by go zabili. Tuzin innych opcji przemknęło mu się przez głowę, żadna do niego nie przemówiła.  
Rzucił okiem na puszkę, z której jadł. Po jego trupie ruszy się stąd, zanim skończy zupę.  
Dzwonienie nagle ustało, zastąpione przez cichy szum. Usłyszał, jak kłódki przy drzwiach frontowych ustępują, jedna po drugiej. Zacisnął dłoń na puszce.  
- Więc myślisz, że twój kuzyn pokaże mi swój komputer? Naprawdę, chcę tylko zobaczyć, jak się włącza. I może rzucić okiem na tego szczura.  
- Mysz. Zobaczymy czy...  
Głosy ucichły. Trzeci mężczyzna odezwał się niskim, głębokim głosem:  
- Różdżki w pogotowiu. Sprawdzimy parter.  
Krew w przedpokoju okazała się trudne do zmycia, wciąż oblepiała krawędzie ścian.  
Rozległy się kroki w głębi domu. Jeden z mężczyzn zakaszlał. Dudley zdążył już zapomnieć, jak mocny był zapach, ale wyobrażał sobie, że na nowo przybyłym musiało to robić wrażenie. Nabrał kolejną łyżkę zupy.  
Drzwi do salonu otworzyły się, skrzypiąc. Ten dźwięk doprowadzał tatę do szału, ale nie mógł zdobyć się na to, by poprosić Diggle'a o ich naprawienie. Więc skrzypiały nadal.  
Mężczyzna o niskim głosie zawołał do pozostałych:  
- Znalazłem tu ciała!  
Chłopak usłyszał szybkie kroki biegnących do salonu dwóch pozostałych mężczyzn. Wyobrażał sobie, że tam zapach musiał być jeszcze gorszy. Co zbadają najpierw? Podobne do psa stworzenie leżące w kącie? Zakrwawioną rękę, która była łapą, zanim przemieniła się na oczach Dudleya? A może od razu podejdą do białych prześcieradeł przykrywających zmasakrowane ciała, które były kiedyś Digg... Dedalusem. Hestią. Tatą. Mamą. Czy przyjrzą się dokładniej ugryzieniom?  
Czy zauważą te nowsze?  
Puszka była wreszcie pusta. Wypłukał ją, wypił wodę, wyrzucił puszkę, postawił znak "X" w kalendarzu - zrealizował wszystkie elementy swojego codziennego rytuału. Wiedział, że odgłosy zwabią ich do kuchni, ale uznał, że nie ma sensu dłużej czekać. Co ma być, to będzie. Przynajmniej stawi temu czoła z pełnym żołądkiem.  
Wysoki, czarnoskóry mężczyzna wszedł pierwszy, trzymając w dłoni wyciągniętą przed siebie różdżkę. Dzięki miesiącom spędzonym z Dedalusem i Hestią Dudley nie uciekał już na widok drewnianych patyków, ale świńskie ogony i gigantyczne języki nie należą do rzeczy, które łatwo się zapomina.  
Skoro mowa o językach, następną osobą, która pojawiła się w pomieszczeniu był ten rudowłosy mężczyzna, którego chłopak pamiętał sprzed kilku lat. Na jego twarzy malowało się napięcie i nastolatek odniósł wrażenie, że było tam od dawna. Rudzielec również celował w Dudleya różdżką.  
Chłopak uniósł w górę ręce, by pokazać, że nie ma broni. Ci ludzie raczej nie chcieli go skrzywdzić. Za chwilę wejdzie tu ten trzeci i jeśli Dudley nie ma jakiegoś innego kuzyna...  
Tak, oto i on. Minął tylko rok od kiedy widzieli się po raz ostatni, jednak obaj wyglądali, jakby postarzali się o co najmniej dekadę.  
Cisza stawała się nieznośna. Jak powinno się zagaić rozmowę w takiej sytuacji? Równie dobrze można chyba zacząć od podstaw.  
- Cześć, Harry.  
- Cześć, Dudley. Jak się czujesz?  
- Bywało lepiej.

Dwoje aurorów poniosło śmierć w wyniku ataku wilkołaków  
Wczoraj, aurorzy i znani członkowie tzw. Zakonu Feniksa - Hestia Jones (29) i Dedalus Diggle (62) - zostali znalezieni martwi wraz z dwojgiem mugoli, których prawdopodobnie próbowali ochraniać. Ślady wskazują na atak wilkołaków, kolejną z przerażających zbrodni popełnionych przez te stworzenia. Jeden z napastników zginął w walce, jednak drugi zdołał uciec.  
Mimo że zabójstwo miało miejsce dwa miesiące temu, jeszcze przed upadkiem Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać, spokój w ciągu ostatnich tygodni nie uśmierzył ogólnego strachu, jaki powoduje rosnącą liczba wilkołaków w dzisiejszej Anglii. Podczas gdy Ministerstwo jest jeszcze w trakcie odbudowy, wielu pyta jego przedstawicieli, co można zrobić w obliczu tego zagrożenia. Kto podejmie odpowiednie kroki, by upewnić się, że ci, którzy przetrwali Drugą Wojnę Czarodziejów, nie przeżyli tylko po to, by stać się teraz ofiarami plagi wilkołaków?  
Pogrzeby Diggle'a i Jones odbędą się wkrótce w Londynie.


End file.
